


Glacier

by Relvich



Series: The Blue 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's an affectionate little shit, Drarry Hell Secret Santa, Fluff, Glaciers, Harry is a Huge Dork, He's got a quirky mind okay, M/M, Metaphors, are you proud of me yet, but don't tell him I said that, fluff!, no guys really I wrote fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relvich/pseuds/Relvich
Summary: Harry has an afternoon of deep thought, and comes to a realization along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluepPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluepPenguin/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Eli! Love ya, Blue!!

It came to Harry in a flash of intuition, almost like a vision of undeniable truth. Except this was a lot more pleasant than one of Moldy Voldie’s old mind-tricks, (and those weren’t even truthful, sometimes) but anyway.

Really, he didn’t know how he hadn’t thought of this before. It was so _obvious,_ so _right._

 _Malfoy was like a magnificent glacier of old, in almost every way._ He chuckles a bit, realizing how insane it sounds, but his mind had never been conventional. It was no surprise to him that his thoughts were, well, surprising; so he just followed along with it, letting the wisp of a whisper carry him away, to the deep recesses of his head.

Yes. Malfoy was like a glacier. He was destructive; he obliterated everything in his path. And he was ambitious, but he moved slowly, gracefully, just as if gravity itself was the only thing pushing his enormous presence forward. Nothing that crossed him was ever left the same, because there was a Malfoy-ish indent in it. He always changed people, places, things, with but his very existence. And he was beautiful, and he glowed. There was that too, Harry supposed.

Harry suddenly drew another similarity, and he gulped. He hadn’t noticed it before, but this scrap of metaphor extended farther than he cared to explore. But he was determined, so he pushed onward.

He was also like a glacier in the way that he had _had no choice_. Yes, perhaps a glacier was destructive, but it didn’t _choose_ its own path. No, it was dictated by the forces of nature, not the ice itself. In Draco’s case, that’d be Voldemort and his threats to off his family, and wasn’t _that_ a depressing notion.

To answer his own question(?), _yes, yes it was_ , so he moved on. This time, he was beaming, because this new similarity – well, it was unlike the others so far, and Harry moved to scratch at the back of his neck.

If Malfoy—if Draco was like a glacier, then once you got to know him, he thawed. And when he thawed, he revealed something priceless, precious, and something you just couldn’t live without, like fresh water. Or at least, Harry couldn’t live without it, and _that_ thought made him grin even wider. He didn’t realize the scope of his feelings until then, he thinks, and he admonishes himself for needing a stupid metaphor to _finally_ get it. Finally.

Oh, and… he was also like a glacier because he jump-started new beginnings. Like a glacier does when it destroys a place, and primary succession follows, so a new landscape can grow there. He had certainly given Harry a new beginning. Come to think of it, Malfoy had given _himself_ a new beginning, hadn’t he? He pruned the parts of himself he didn’t like, and let the things he _did_ grow in their place.

“Hello, Potter.” Harry jumped, and Malfoy dropped his messenger bag next to the arm of the couch Harry had been reclining in. He hadn’t even heard his boyfriend walk in.

“Hey, Malfoy.” the response was automatic, almost conditioned, and Harry smiled. Draco slumped into the couch cushions dramatically, giving Harry almost no time to scooch out of his way.

“How was work?”

“Boring. That Hufflepuff brat gave me trouble all day. What was his name? Jacob?”

“Justin, Drake.”

“Mmmm. Anyway, he’s dreadful.”

“I can’t _disagree_ but I can’t _agree_ soooo.”

“Git.” Draco pushed at his arm, holding back a chuckle or two, but they both settled back into silence soon enough. The comforting quiet lasted a while, but then—

“You seemed pretty wrapped up in your mind earlier. What were you thinking about?”

“…You. I think… I think you’re my fresh water, Drake.”

Malfoy didn’t know how to respond to this, didn’t know what it meant, so he let it lie, chalking it up to one of Harry’s _many_ odd mannerisms. He wouldn’t be the Harry he loved without them, so—

It hit him, then, what Harry had meant. He looked into his adoring, deep green eyes, finding the only confirmation he needed.

“I love you too, you _absolute_ dork.”


End file.
